


Camp

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Banter, Camp, Friendship, Gen, Short, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Dibs on the top bunk!” Wes crows as he all but flies across the threshold of the tiny cabin.





	Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Inspried by [an anonymous Tumblr ask](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/186875149997/if-wedge-tycho-wes-and-hobbie-were-put-in-a) and based on a thing my middle school did where we spent the night at a nearby camp.

“Dibs on the top bunk!” Wes crows as he all but flies across the threshold of the tiny cabin, dropping his bag to the floor and flinging himself on the ladder. He turns to peer down from his post. “Hobbie, you're under me!”

The blond boy rolls his eyes as he follows, sitting down on the bottom bunk much more sedately. “I don't mind. I'd rather not have to worry about falling from that high up if I roll over wrong in the middle of the night, thanks.”

“The beds are the same size,” Tycho reasons as he comes in. “Your odds of falling off aren't any more.”

“And besides, it's only for one night.” Wedge, the last of their group, steps inside and glances around. “We're not even going to be in here except to sleep.” He eyes the other set of bunk beds. “Tycho, do you want top or bottom?”

Tycho shrugs. “Whatever you don't.”

Wes punches his pillow and flops down on his back, surveying them from his new, more comfortable position.

“It really doesn't matter to me.” Wedge sits down on the bottom bunk, testing the mattress.

“I'll take the top then, I guess.” Tycho levers himself up, grinning across the space. “Somebody's gotta make sure Wes behaves himself.”

“Hey!”

Before it can turn into a playful tussle, voices call from outside, teachers and councilors biding the students to assemble for activities.

“I didn't even get to unpack,” Hobbie says mournfully.

“Only one night,” Wedge repeats. “What's the point?”

“We can unpack later.” With a loud _thump_, Wes lands on the floor, having skipped the ladder and simply thrown himself over the railing of the top bunk. Hobbie's eyes go wide with surprise, and Wes takes the opportunity to haul him to his feet. “Come on – if we hurry, they might let us be team captains!”

“If we're all team captains, we can't be on the same team,” Tycho points out, but his friends are already gone. He shakes his head fondly and follows them.


End file.
